


Звонок

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Мезут волнуется.
Relationships: Bastian Schweinsteiger/Mesut Özil





	Звонок

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — после матча Гамбург:Бавария, который закончился со счётом 0:3, и Реал Мадрид:Сарагоса, 4:0. Мезут особенно не проявил себя в игре.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Радостно галдящие «баварцы» организованно и быстро забирались в свой пузатый с логотипом клуба на боку автобус — обратная дорога предстояла долгая, около 7-8 часов. Домой они должны были прибыть рано утром. Швайнштайгер поднялся в автобус, прошёл пару первых рядов и сел рядом с Ламом, который уже успел устроиться у окна. Через проход от них Мюллер, оживлённо жестикулируя, рассказывал улыбающемуся Нойеру что-то про Рене Адлера. Мимо прошёл Рибери, направляясь в конец автобуса, позади раздавался бубнёж Крооса. Филипп приподнялся, опираясь на спинку своего кресла, внимательно оглядел салон, затем кивнул тренеру — все на месте. Двери с тихим шуршанием закрылись, и автобус мягко тронулся вперёд. Чуть наклонившись вперёд и приподняв правую ногу, Швайнштайгер расшнуровал кроссовок, снял его и принялся разминать стопу.

— Болит? — раздался рядом с ним голос Лама.

Бастиан обернулся к Филиппу и отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет, уже всё в порядке, — честно ответил Швайнштайгер, — не стоит беспокоиться.

— Я же всё равно буду, — Лам пожал плечами и слегка устало улыбнулся. — Сейчас будет очень некстати, если вице-капитан опять запрыгает в гипсе.

— Даже не собирался, — со смешком заверил Бастиан.

— Эй, Басти, дать холодненькое к носу приложить? — окликнул Швайнштайгера Мюллер и протянул через проход прозрачную пластиковую бутылку с водой.

— Оставь себе, вдруг опять пригодится.

В ответ Томас расхохотался, поболтал бутылкой в воздухе и вернулся к разговору с Мануэлем. Лам усмехнулся, вытащил из кармана олимпийки плеер и принялся распутывать наушники.

— Басти, будь другом, когда сделаем остановку, не буди меня, — попросил он.

— Без проблем, — кивнул Швайнштайгер, надевая кроссовок обратно.

Филипп довольно вздохнул, сунул наушники в уши и закрыл глаза. Бастиан откинулся назад, бросил быстрый взгляд на автобусные часы и достал свой планшет из ручной сумки, которую забросил на полку над головой. В один день с ними, как он помнил, должен был играть Озиль за свой клуб. Но пока ребят отлавливали журналисты, пока все переодевались и собирались, матч в Испании уже закончился. Швайнштайгер поводил пальцем по светящемуся экрану и углубился в изучение трансляции прошедшей игры Реал Мадрида.

Постепенно радостный бубнёж в автобусе стих — уставшие за день «баварцы» задрёмывали под тихое шуршание колёс, шептавших: «спи-спи-спи». Бастиан перевёл взгляд с экрана на тёмное окно и потёр переносицу пальцами. Мерное покачивание автобуса и на него действовало усыпляющее. Швайнштайгер выключил планшет, привстав, убрал его в сумку и постарался удобней устроиться в кресле. Он вытянул ноги, скрестив их в лодыжках, и закрыл глаза.

***

Проснулся Бастиан, когда автобус сделал остановку на довольно крупной заправке. Сонные «баварцы», позёвывая и ёжась, выбирались из автобуса, чтобы немного размяться. Мюллер поднялся на ноги, стараясь не разбудить привалившегося к окну Нойера, опёрся рукой о кресло перед Швайнштайгером и, чуть наклонившись, легко хлопнул его по плечу — идёшь? Басти кивнул и застегнул олимпийку. Томас указал взглядом на крепко спящего Лама и вопросительно приподнял брови. Швайнштайгер покачал головой, не разрешая будить их уставшего капитана, поднялся на ноги и вышел из автобуса следом за Мюллером. Хотя небо затянули облака, ветер был достаточно тёплым.

— Пошли? — окликнул его Томас.

Бастиан, прищурившись, поглядел на освещённое здание заправки и уже собирался кивнуть, как вдруг в кармане его олимпийки затрепыхался телефон, поставленный на беззвучный режим.

— Иди, я потом догоню, — Швайнштайгер махнул Мюллеру рукой и достал мобильный. На экране высветилась иконка входящего вызова и изображение контакта — радостно улыбающаяся физиономия.

Бастиан нажал кнопку и поднёс телефон к уху.

— Поздравляю с победой, — донёсся из мембраны голос Озиля. — Хорошая игра. У тебя был красивый гол.

Швайнштайгер улыбнулся — побеждать всегда приятно.

— Спасибо, тебя тоже с победой.

— Ты смотрел игру?

Бастиан озадаченно поглядел перед собой — голос Мезута звучал как-то странно. Словно бы удивлённо (но это можно было понять — матч Реал Мадрида начался, когда они ещё играли) и слегка сконфуженно.

— Нет, ещё не весь. Только повтор первого тайма, — Швайнштайгер засунул свободную руку в карман. — С хорошим счётом закончили.

— Да, у нас третье место, — рассеянно отозвался Озиль. — Мы забили два подряд в первом тайме и два под самый конец.

— Мезут, что случилось? — в лоб спросил Бастиан, решив, без лишних хождений вокруг да около, вытрясти из товарища по сборной причину странного настроения. — С таким счётом ты сейчас должен быть в компании «мадридовцев», но я что-то не слышу радостных воплей «Хала Мадрид!» и периодического «Серхио, отвали от Икера!».

В трубке раздался смешок, и Швайнштайгер чуть расслабился — так уже лучше.

— Да я хотел тебе позвонить, чтобы спросить, в порядке ли ты, — ответил Озиль и торопливо продолжил, заглушив удивлённое «что?» своего собеседника. — Я ещё успел увидеть, как тебе наступили на ногу и попали по лицу, прежде чем должен был готовиться к выходу на поле.

— Мезут...

— Да, я знаю, это обычное дело, — снова перебил он. — Только ведь опять по той же самой досталось.

Бастиан прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, чуть улыбнувшись.

— Не беспокойся, с ногой полный порядок, — уверенно произнёс Швайнштайгер. — А если что случится, ты узнаешь об этом вторым.

— Почему вторым? — озадаченно переспросил Озиль.

— Потому что первым будет наш капитан. А Томасу я «приложу что-нибудь холодненькое» прежде, чем он спросит, обещаю, — хмыкнул Бастиан и улыбнулся шире, услыхав в ответ смех Мезута. — Поэтому не забивай опять себе голову несущественным и постарайся там, — уже серьёзным тоном продолжил Швайнштайгер. — Так и до марта быстрей время пройдёт.

— Ну, раз ты так говоришь, — согласился с ним Озиль, и по его голосу Швайншайгер понял, что тот улыбался. Да, так определённо намного лучше. — Я был рад тебя слышать, Басти.

— Я тебя тоже, Мезут, — попрощался Швайнштайгер, нажал кнопку отбоя, опустил телефон в карман и глубоко вдохнул прохладный воздух.

Он в самом деле был рад.

Ноябрь, 2012


End file.
